


This Just in: Badass Ninja Might Be Crystal Gem in Disguise

by KittyGodspeed118



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: 6969, Gen, Reincarnation, implier ninja ship party?, in-universe thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGodspeed118/pseuds/KittyGodspeed118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninja Brian would do anything to protect Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Just in: Badass Ninja Might Be Crystal Gem in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt someone sent me on Tumblr ^.^ enjoy!

Ninja Brian grabbed Danny’s hand, holding it tight as he bolted down a confusing alleyway. His mind was incredibly blank save for the occasional ‘Danny must survive’ or ‘keep Sexbang safe’. His adrenaline was pumping enough to make him dizzy, but he kept running. Danny was moving slow enough that Ninja Brian even hoisted him onto his back. They didn’t have time to waste. Considering how many lasers were being shot at them at one time, he was surprised they survived this long.They hit a dead end and Ninja Brian did what was customary during every battle that Danny was wistfully unprepared for. The Dick Elders seemed particularly excited to either impale Danny on something or castrate him. Both were incredibly gross. Ninja Brian was kind of a fan. Still, he couldn’t say that. The only person who could kill Danny was him. 

“Bri, be careful,” Danny murmured.

Ninja Brian turned back only briefly as if to say “careful doesn’t exist for me”. He drew his katanas and waited for any final words from the Dick Elders. Sure, murder made him happy, but he was still a gentleman. 

“Your disgusting, lust-filled journey has come to an end,” he was told. “Come quietly.”

“Coming isn’t fun when it’s quiet,” Danny chimed in quietly. 

For a moment, the Dick Elders huddled together and murmured something until they came to a conclusion. Ninja Brian wasn’t one to murder someone mid-conversation. He was a killing machine, not a heathen. The Elders turned back and one of them (the Arin-looking one) lunged for Danny. Ninja Brian had no idea that Danny had never been their target. The moment Ninja Brian jumped in front of Danny, it suddenly made sense. The only time he was vulnerable was when he was protecting Danny. After all, Danny could only defend himself for so long. Ninja Brian fought off all four Dick Elders fairly easily though Arin gave him a pretty good fight. Little did Ninja Brian know that if Arin was going down, he was taking him with him. 

Ninja Brian seemed incredibly shocked, numb, even. The glowing red light saber bootleg went straight through his stomach and came out the other side. His eyes were wide as if he were confused. He only seemed to come to his senses when Dan started yelling at him. What he was yelling, Ninja Brian couldn’t seem to understand. 

“Bri? Talk to me! Say something…sign something!”

Ninja Brian felt the blade and the blood around it, still seemingly in shock. He’d gotten stabbed before, scratches and scrapes, but…this was painful and actually kind of scary. Among the panic and trembling, his mind became calm. He’d kept Danny safe, which was all he was supposed to do. He felt his eyes fluttering closed. Danny was shaking him and…crying? Danny Sexbang didn’t cry…except he totally did. All the fucking time. During sex, after sex, when thinking about sex…okay. He cried a lot. Still, Ninja Brian never thought he’d see the day Danny Sexbang cried on his behalf considering how many times he’s been murdered by him. 

Ninja Brian’s body seemed to fade, rays of light emanating from it. Clearly, something less deadly was happening. Still, Danny couldn’t help but be scared shitless. This had never happened before. So he cried some more. After all, Brian was his best friend. The body seemed to evaporate into thin air right before his eyes. Before he could cry anymore, the same bright lights seemed to shoot down from the sky. Danny hardly had time to grieve and Brian was already back.   
His suit looked…different. Instead of the two dragons and random vaguely Japanese characters on his chest, there was a single yellow-ish orange dragon. Where the stab wound had been, there was a yellow ribbon tied around it. Ninja Brian himself hadn’t seemed to change very much. Maybe he was just confused as Danny was. 

“How…?”

“Fuck if I know,” Brian signed, shrugging carelessly and kneeling down to retrieve his bloodied katanas. “Come on. Let’s go home. I’m hungry.”

Danny hugged his best friend tight and was almost happy enough to kiss him. Almost. He wasn’t gay…as far as Brian knew. And Ninja Brian was in such a good mood that he carried Danny back to the ship without him having to ask. Because that’s what best friends do.


End file.
